Zenyatta
Zenyatta is a support hero from the 2016 first person shooter video game, Overwatch. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Overwatch Hero Battle Royale *RED Team vs Overwatch (Organization) *Zenyatta vs Dhalsim *Zenyatta Vs. Alakazam (Pokemon) *Iroh(Avatar) vs Zenyatta_(Overwatch) Possible Opponents *Isaac Netero (Hunter X Hunter) *The Medic (Team Fortress 2) *Oogway (Kung-Fu Panda) *Ranno (Rivals of Aether) *Lee Sin (LoL) *Oro (Street Fighter) *Tali'Zorah (Mass Effect) *Legion (Mass Effect) History From the Overwatch Wiki Zenyatta is an omnic monk who wanders the world in search of spiritual enlightenment. It is said that those who cross his path are never the same again. Years ago, following the Omnic Crisis, a group of outcast omnic robots experienced what they described as a spiritual awakening. They abandoned their preprogrammed lives to establish a communal monastery deep in the Himalayas. After many years of meditation on the nature of existence, they came to the belief that they were more than artificial intelligence and, like humans, possessed the essence of a soul. Recognizing the spiritual equality they held with humans, the monks, led by the enigmatic robot known as Tekhartha Mondatta, sought to heal the wounds caused by the Omnic Crisis a generation earlier and bring humans and robots back into societal harmony. Their message was embraced by millions around the world, and they became global celebrities. But one monk, Zenyatta, disagreed with this new direction. He believed that the way to repair the problems between humans and omnics was not through dogmatic teaching but through interpersonal connection and engagement. Ultimately, Zenyatta followed his own path. He chose to leave the monastery and wander the world, helping those he meets to overcome their personal struggles and find inner peace. But, when necessary, he will fight to protect the innocent, be they omnic or human. Death Battle Info Zenyatta is one of the best examples of a 'Battle Medic': a Healer that is also able to fight effectively in combat. While his attacking power is average; his Orb of Discord makes an opponent's defenses weaker to any attacks; from Zen or his allies. This makes Zen effective against Tanks, who are dependent on their high HP. Zen is a rather predictable combatant however with very few defensive options; and while he can defend himself against Snipers and Flankers, he is very vulnerable to ambushes and high DPS. His slow projectiles also makes it difficult to hit agile opponents. *Orbs of Destruction **Zenyatta's main projectile **Can shoot at a rate of 2.5 orbs per second *Orb of Harmony **Used to heal allies **Heals constantly for three seconds as long as Zenyatta keeps the ally in his line of sight *Orb of Discord **Is a debuff to be used on enemies **Enemies with Orb of Discord targeting them receive 30% more damage for three seconds *Transcendence **Zenyatta's ultimate ability **Zenyatta enters a heightened state of being **Is immune to damage **Moves twice as fast **Cannot use weapons or abilities **Autimatically restores his health as well as the health of nearby allies Weaknesses *No superhuman speed or agility (without Transedence) *Average endurance **If he is constantly under attack, his shields will have no time to recharge **Sombra's EMP disables his shields; temporarily reducing him to a mere 50 HP *Barriers can easily block his attacks *Orbs return to Zenyatta if he loses line-of-sight with his targets for several seconds *Although he can function as a high DPS or a healer; he does not excel in either category compared to other heroes *Floating is not actual flight; Zenyatta cannot ascend like Pharah can or hover like Mercy can. He also can still die from falling off a cliff or other high places Trivia *Zen's reaction to getting hit with a discord orb is 'I welcome adversity'; which is the only positive response done by a hero hit with that orb. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Blizzard Entertainment Characters Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Robots Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Support Characters